Dont Go Away
by viananeesan
Summary: Naruto yang menyesal akan perbuatannya, memaksa Hinata untuk kembali. Apakah Hinata akan kembali kepelukan sang Namikaze? Teenanger semi Mature, Alternative Universal, Out Of Character. One Shoot. Read And Review. Thanks


**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning! Typo Belum bisa di atasi, Teenanger semi Mature, New Author, Universal Alternative, mungkin Out Of Character.  
**

* * *

Seorang pria berambut kuning sedang duduk di atas kursi kerjanya. Wajahnya tampak kusut, dan tak memiliki gairah hidup. Saat ini, dia sedang berkutat pada setumpuk kertas yang ada didepannya. Setumpuk kertas, yang dapat seseorang beralih kepada minuman keras, narkoba, dan sebagainya.

Pria itu, Namikaze Naruto, seorang pria berumur dua puluh delapan tahun. Tentu, beberapa orang akan berfikir dia adalah seorang bujangan. Sayangnya, tidak. Dia adalah seorang suami -ah tidak- mantan suami dari seorang wanita yang berasal dari keluarga cukup terpandang, yaitu Hyuuga. Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang Direktur utama dari perusahaan Namikaze Inc. Dahulu, Namikaze Inc dan Hyuuga Corporation memiliki ikatan kerja yang sangat kuat dan kokoh. Setelah, wanita Hyuuga yang saat itu adalah istri dari Naruto, tahu bahwa Naruto tengah berselingkuh di belakang sang wanita Hyuuga itu. Diketahui sang wanita bernama Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Hyuuga Corporation memutuskan ikatan kerja bersama Namikaze Inc.

Seorang gadis manis, kulitnya seputih porselen, rambut indigo dan tak lupa mata lavender pucat nya yang mencerminkan bahwa dia Hyuuga. Hinata, begitulah orang-orang memanggil dirinya. Dia adalah seorang wanita yang sangat menjadi idaman bagi seluruh kaum adam yang masih bujangan, dan banyak orang ingin sekali anaknya menikah dengan wanita Hyuuga ini. Seorang baik hati, lemah lembut, dan sabar. Selain tampangnya yang cantik dan manis, dia memiliki sifat yang bagaikan seorang malaikat, membuat seseorang percaya bahwa dia adalah seorang malaikat dari Tuhan.

Tapi sayang, dia malah menikah dengan seorang pria bejat dan brengsek bernama Namikaze Naruto. Sudah banyak orang mengetahui bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto sejak mereka duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas. Alasan yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal, seperti senyumnya sehangat mentari, seseorang yang humoris, dan baik hati. Namun, dibalik itu semua Namikaze Naruto adalah pria paling bejat didunia. Bagaimana bisa, saat istri nya melahirkan, dia malah menikmati surga dunia dari gadis ah tidak -wanita- lain? Sungguh dia seorang pria bejat bukan?

 _ **Flashback: Mode ON**_

Saat Hinata tengah melahirkan anaknya -anak Naruto- seseorang, lebih tepatnya sang sekretaris pribadi, sekaligus seorang kepercayaan keluarganya bahkan Hinata, tengah melayani Naruto. Musuh dalam selimut ternyata.

Hinata mengetahui semua itu, ketika sahabat Hinata sekaligus teman dari sang gadis ah salah -wanita- yang bernama Shion. Dia awalnya hendak memberi tahu Naruto bahwa istrinya, Hyuuga Hinata yang berubah menjadi Namikaze Hinata, tengah meregang nyawa nya di rumah sakit.

Saat Shion ingin memberi tahu sebuah kabar yang bisa dibilang positif,

Dia malah mendaptkan kabar buruk,

sangat buruk.

Sang wanita yang sedang melayani tubuh Naruto adalah, Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah gadis berambut mencolok yaitu berwarna _bubble gum_ , sedang ditindih oleh Namikaze Naruto sang 'Direktur'.

Saat itu Shion, cepat-cepat memberi tahu keluarga Hinata dan Namikaze, bahwa sang 'Direktur Utama' sedang menikmati surga dunia. Betapa kecewanya kedua belah pihak, pihak Namikaze apalagi pihak Hyuuga.

Hinata sadar dari pingsan yang berkelanjutan, dan tidak menemukan sang suami disana. Dia hanya menemukan keluarga dari pihak dirinya, keluarga dari pihak suami, dan sahabat -Shion-.

Lalu Shion ingin berbicara berdua dengan Hinata, sehingga sang keluarga keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sang keluarga pun tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Shion, untuk Hinata.

"Hinata-chan" Panggil Shion lirih,

"Ya, Shion-chan? Ah, ya Naruto-kun mana ya?" Ujar Hinata,

"Hinata-chan. Sebenarnya, Naruto-kun-" Shion menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata, penasaran.

"D-D-Dia-" Lagi-lagi Shion, menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kenapa dia?" Ujar Hinata yang kelihatan tidak sabar.

"Tadi, aku lihat dia sedang 'bercinta' dengan Sakura. Haruno Sakura, yang menjadi sekretaris pribadi Naruto-kun" Ujar Shion menundukan kepalanya.

"Jangan bercanda, Shion-chan" Ujar Hinata dengan tertawa meremehkan.

"Ini benar Hinata! Aku tadi melihatnya, dan aku sempat memotretnya kok, walau tak terlalu jelas." Ujarnya seraya memberikan _handphone_ nya kepada Hinata.

Hinata tercegang melihat apa yang disuguhkan. Seorang pria telanjang berambut kuning, tengah menindih seorang wanita berambut _bubble gum_ walau tidak terlalu kelihatan, sudah sangat jelas bahwa itu mereka -Namikaze Naruto dan Haruno Sakura-. Setau Hinata, tidak ada orang berambut mencolok kecuali Naruto, Sakura, dan Shion. Sisanya dari mereka rata-rata memiliki rambut gelap. Sudah sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah, suaminya dan sekretaris kepercayaan keluarganya sekaligus kepercayaan dirinya.

.

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Hinata cepat-cepat _print_ gambar pemberian Shion itu. Bahkan dia _print_ hingga dua puluh lembar. Entah untuk apa nantinya. Hinata menunggu di rumah sendirian, dia memang meminta bantuan Uzumaki Kushiha -sang mertua- alias ibu Naruto untuk menjaga anak nya sebentar. Hinata menunggu di dalam kamar sembari meringkuk di atas kasur _king size_ nya. Setelah itu, Hinata kembali bangkit berdiri. Lalu dia menempelkan semua foto-foto nista Naruto dan Sakura di seluruh penjuru kamar Hinata dan Naruto.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Hinata yakin bahwa itu adalah Naruto -suaminya- yang nanti akan menjadi -mantan suaminya-.

"Hinata?" Ujarnya, suaranya terdengar berat.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun" ujarnya, tersenyum manis, walau hatinya dia ingin menangis menjerit-jerit.

"Hinata, kamu kemarin melahir-" Ucapan Naruto terpotong, karena melihat gambar-gambar nista Naruto bersama Sakura ada di seluruh penjuru kamarnya.

"Naruto-kun, aku mau cerai. Ne?" Ujarnya masih tersenyum manis.

"Hinata." Ucap Naruto terdengar lebih berat.

"Aa, kau bisa menikahi Sakura-san. Aku tak mau menjadi perusak hubungan kalian berdua. Dan, ini surat cerainya, aku akan mengirim pengacaraku untuk mengikuti sidang perceraiannya" Ujar Hinata panjang, seraya memberi kertas itu pada Naruto.

"Aku.. Aku tidak mau!" Ujar Naruto lantang.

"Aku sudah muak padamu!" Kini Hinata membentak.

Sontak, Naruto membulatkan matanya yang mengartikan dia tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar.

"Aku akan pergi! Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya! Dan kau tak perlu mencari aku. Ha! Aku terlalu berharap, tentu saja kau tak akan pernah mencariku kan?! Bukankah kau sudah memiliki Sakura?! Untuk apa mencari seorang wanita polos sepertiku?! kalau begitu aku pergi, jangan lupa kau tanda tangani itu" Ucap Hinata.

"Aku tak akan pernah menandatanginya" Ucap Narutp lirih.

"Baiklah, yang penting sekarang kau bukan suamiku lagi. Hak asuh, biar aku yang pegang. Kalau begitu, _Sayonara_ Naruto-kun" Ujarnya lalu melenggang pergi.

"Hinata"

"Hinata" Suaranya sedikit berteriak.

"Hinata!" Ujarnya sekali lagi.

"HINATA!" Ujarnya mungkin bisa terdengar di penjuru rumah ini, dan Naruto yakin bahwa Hinata pun mendengarnya. Mungkin, Hinata sengaja menulikan kupingnya. Saat Naruto didepan rumahnya, Hinata tengah menaiki taksi nya. Secepat kilat Naruto mengambil kunci mobil _Ferarri_ Hitam nya, dan mengendarai untuk mengikuti Hinata.

Saat Naruto tengah mengikuti Hinata, perjalanan sangat tidak berkompromi alias -macet-, tidak bisa maju dan tidak bisa mundur. Hinata sepertinya sudah lolos dari kejarannya. Lalu Naruto memukul stirnya sangat keras.

Saat Naruto sudah sampai di rumah sang -orang tua- dia tiba-tiba saja teriak-teriak seperti orang yang kesetanan.

"HINATA!" Teriak Naruto.

"Dasar anak brengsek!" Ucap Minato -sang ayah- Naruto, yang sedang menampar pipi kiri Naruto

"Kau keterlaluan!" Imbuhnya Minato.

"Untuk apa kau cari Hinata, hah?" Imbuh Hiashi Hyuuga -ayah Hinata-

"Dia aku pindahkan ke Jerman, dia akan melanjutkan kuliah S2 di bidang Arsitek disana." Imbuh Hiashi

"Dan membawa anak nya" Imbuhnya lagi.

"Sekarang kau keluar!" Ucap Minato.

"Untuk saat ini, kami tidak ingin melihatmu, anak tidak tau malu! Kami juga akan memecat wanita jalang itu!" Ucap Minato lagi.

"Hinata" Ujar Naruto lirih, lalu Naruto pergi dari tempat itu. Naruto punya inisiatif untuk pergi ke bandra.

Dia punya harapan,

Ya masih ada,

walaupun hanya secercah,

Tapi dia akan membuat itu semakin terang.

.

Naruto telah sampai di _Konoha Airport_.

Dia melihat kesekeliling tempat itu, berharap menemukan Hinata. Dia melihat kekanan dan kekiri layaknya orang kesurupan. Dia harus mencari seseorang berambut indigo! Ya rambut Indigo.

Itu!

Wanita berambut Indigo!

Sesaat Naruto melesat kearah wanita berambut Indigo tersebut dengan riang gembira.

"Hinata?" Ujar Naruto.

" _I'm Sorry Sir, my name is'nt Hinata"_ Ucap wanita itu dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

" _I'm sorry lady_ " Ujar Naruto lalu pergi dan mencarinya lagi.

Naruto sekarang melihat ke arah sebuah tulisan bahwa.

 _'For the purpose from Konoha to Germany, aircraft will take off'_

Mendegar suara itu, pupus sudah harapan Naruto. Benar-benar seratus persen kehilangan Hinata. Dia akan tinggal sendirian, dan ditemani oleh beberapa tumpuk kertas dan cahaya laptop.

 _ **Flashback: Mode OFF**_

Tok .. Tok .. Tok ..

Ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Untuk apa malam-malam begini ada yang mengetuk pintunya?

"Masuk." Ujarnya dengan suara baritone yang menggema.

"Malam, Naruto-kun" Ucap seorang gadis berambut _bubble gum_.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk, Jalang?!" Bentak Naruto.

"Kenapa begitu, sayang? Aku akan menghangatkan ranjangmu, boleh?" Ucapnya dengan nada sensasional.

"Diam! Kau keluar, atau kupanggil _security_!" Tegas Naruto.

"Baiklah, sayang. Tapi, aku akan menghancurkan kehidupanmu, sama seperti kamu menghancurkan kehidupanku. Liat saja, Sayang!" Ucapnya lalu melenggang pergi.

BRAK!

Sakura menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Hinata, selama lima tahun ini aku selalu merindukanmu." Ucap Naruto lirih, dan dia menitikkan air matanya.

.

.

* * *

"Naruto, hari ini kamu ada _meeting_ bersama para direktur dari Inuzuka Group, Uchiha Inc, dan Rei Corporation" Ujar Shikamaru, yang sekarang menjadi sekretaris Naruto yang baru.

"Hn. Aku tahu. Kau sebaiknya pergi." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tak mau diganggu" tambahnya.

"Nanti kau akan _meeting_ dengan arsitek dari Jer-" Ucap Shikamaru terpotong.

"Aku tahu! Sebaiknya kau keluar!" Ucapnya membentak.

"Baiklah-baiklah" Lalu Shikamaru pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

* * *

Di ruang _Meeting_

Ketua direktur utama dari masing-masing perusahaan telah berkumpul. Seperti ; Uchiha Inc yang didirekturi oleh Uchiha Sasuke ; Inuzuka Group yang didirekturi oleh Inuzuka Kiba ; dan Rei Corporation yang didirekturi oleh Rei Gaara. Masing-masing orang sudah berkumpul.

"Mari kita mulai rapatnya" Ujar sang Direktur Namikaze Inc.

"Maaf, Namikaze-sama. Tapi ada satu orang yang belum datang" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Siapa lagi?" Ujarnya bosan.

"Dia-" Ucap Shikamaru terpotong.

"Nah itu orangnya." Ucap Shikamaru,

Pintu terbuka,

Semua pandangan tertuju pada seseorang yang ada di depan pintu,

Dia,

Wanita itu,

Hyuuga Hinata.

Sontak mata Naruto terbuka lebar siapa wanita yang masuk tersebut. Apakah dia mimpi? Atau dia sedang menghayal? Ini bagaikan sebuah mimpi dan tak 'kan mungkin terjadi. Namun, yang ada di depan matanya adalah seorang wanita berambut indigo gelap, dan bermata _amethyst_ itu. Berarti dia tidak seratus persen kehilangan Hinata.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Ujar Hinata seraya membukukkan badannya.

"Ah, Hyuuga-san! Tak apa kami baru saja mulai. Silahkan duduk di sebelah Rei-san" Ujar Shikamaru.

"Mari kita mulai rapatnya tentang pembangunan hotel. Ini adalah hasil kerja sama dari Namikaze Inc, Uchiha Inc, Inuzuka Group dan Rei Corporation. Dan silahkan Nona Hyuuga, presentasikan hasil desain hotel tersebut" Ucap Shikamaru, yang sekarang menjadi juru bicara dari Namikaze Inc.

"Ya. Jadi yang kita gunakan adalah.."

.

.

Hinata sekarang sudah keluar dari tempat _meeting_ tersebut. Selama didalam, Hinata tidak henti-hentinya melirik ke arah suami ah salah -mantan suami- nya. Menurut Hinata, wajah Naruto semakin tua semakin lebih tegas, lebih tepatnya tampan. Ah mungkin dia sudah menikah dengan Sakura kan? Kembali menjalin hubungan rumah tangga bersama Naruto hanya impian yang tak akan pernah tercapai. Pikir Hinata seperti itu.

Saat Hinata berjalan, tangannya tiba-tiba tertarik oleh seseorang, Hinata tidak tahu siapa yang menarik tangannya.

"Hinata." Suara _baritone_ dan maskulin ini tentu milik, sang mantan suami ; Namikaze Naruto.

"N-Namikaze-san!" Ujar Hinata seformal mungkin.

"Hentikan! Bukankah kau juga Namikaze?" Ucap Naruto tegas.

"M-Maafkan saya Namikaze-san, itu dulu. S-Sekarang saya adalah Hyuuga. B-Bukankah kita tidak ada hubungan lagi?" Ujar Hinata seformal mungkin.

"Kau masih saja Namikaze, Hime." Ucap Naruto melembut.

"NAMIKAZE!" Teriak Hinata.

Naruto membulatkan matanya, untungnya saat ini kantor bagian timur ini sedang kosong, mungkin seseorang tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Naruto sekarang mempererat lagi cengkraman pada tangan Hinata.

"Kau berubah, Hinata!" Ucap Naruto suaranya naik dua oktaf.

"SIAPA LAGI YANG MERUBAHKU SEPERTI INI HAH?! LEPASKAN TANGAN BUSUKMU ITU, BRENGSEK!" Ucap Hinata.

"Kumohon kembalilah Hinata." Ucap Naruto lirih.

"Maafkan aku Namikaze! Istrimu bisa marah!" Ucap Hinata, walaupun nadanya masih membentak tapi, intonasi suaranya lebih rendah dari sebelumnya.

"Istriku hanya dirimu Namikaze Hinata." Jawab Naruto lirih.

"Maaf, namaku Hyuuga Hinata" Ucap Hinata setenang mungkin.

"Tidak! Kau adalah Namikaze Hinata, Kau Istriku!" Ucap Naruto suaranya lebih keras dan terkesan membentak.

"..." Hinata membisu.

"Bagaimana anak kita? Siapa namanya? Apakah dia anak yang baik?" Ucap Naruto yang sekarang mengendurkan cengkraman tangan Hinata.

"Anak kita? Kau bilang anak kita? Dia anakku!" Bentak Hinata.

"Kau tak menganggapku sebagai suamimu?" Ujar Naruto sangat lirih.

"Tidak! Bahkan kau tak menganggap aku sebagai istrimu!" Ujar Hinata, seraya melepaskan cengkramannya lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Hinata sekarang sudah memasuki lift nya dan turun ke _basemen_ untuk kembali ke Hotel nya.

"Hinata" Gumam Naruto, tak terasa _liquid_ bening meluncur bebas di pipi sang Namikaze.

"Maafkan aku" tambahnya.

.

.

Hinata sekarang telah mengendarai mobil putihnya menuju Hotelnya, Fujibayashi Hotel. Ya untuk saat ini dia tinggal disana. Saat di perjalanan dia tidak dapat konsentrasi pada jalan, bahkan dia hampir saja menabrak seseorang. Dia sedang memikirkan Naruto. Dia memang wanita munafik. Dia tidak mau terang-terangan bahwa dia mencintai Naruto. Tetapi, dia juga harus jaga-jaga, takutnya Naruto berulah untuk kedua kalinya. Itu berarti Hinata akan tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya.

Saat ini Hinata telah sampai di Hotel nya. Sesampai di Hotel, Hinata di sambut oleh seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun, berambut kuning, bermata biru lautan.

"Okaa-san!" Ujar anak itu.

"Ah, Bolt!" Ujar Hinata.

"Kushiha-san, _Arigatou Gozaimashita_ " Ujar Hinata.

"Tak apa, dia ini cucu ku kan?" Ucapnya tersenyum manis.

"Apakah kau bertemu Naruto, Hinata?" Imbuh Kushina sedikit gugup.

"Y-Ya, A-Aku b-bertemu dengannya" Ujar Hinata lalu menunduk.

"Ah sudahlah, dia berbicara apa saja padamu?" Ucap Kushina yang berbicaranya sedikit penasaran.

"D-Dia, i-ingin a-aku kembali" Ujar Hinata, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Itu adalah keputusanmu, Sayang" Ujar Kushina tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang. Minato akan marah apabila terlalu lama pulang." Tambah Kushina.

"Sekali lagi Terimakasih." Ucap Hinata.

" _Arigatou, Obaa-chan_ " Ujar anak kecil berambut pirang itu.

" _Yes Boruto. Obaa-chan want to back. Please, keep your Okaa-san_ " Ucap Kushina menggunakan bahasa inggris.

" _Ok Obaa-san, and b_ _e Careful, Obaa-chan_!" Ujar Boruto menggunakan bahasa Inggris, dia memang sejak kecil sudah di biasakan menggunakan bahasa inggris.

" _Thankyou Very Much, Honey!_ " Ucap Kushina menggunakan bahasa inggris, lalu pergi dari pintu kamar Hotel.

" _Okaa-san?_ " Ujar sang anak kecil yang di ketahui bernama Boruto yang di panggil Bolt.

" _Yes, dear?_ " Ucap Hinata tersenyum manis.

" _Who is Naruto?_ " Ucapnya penuh tanda tanya.

" _He is, He is.. Ah is'nt very important_ " Ujar Hinata dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

" _I'm not sure that this is'nt Important. Why okaa-san's eyes began to glaze?_ " Ujar Bolt yang mulai penasaran.

" _Ah, my eyes are not glazed. Don't worry, Honey_ " Ucap Hinata kembali tegar.

" _Right Okaa-san. Well, we have to learn of Japanese language_ " Ucap Boruto seraya memberikan buku kamus bahasa Jepang.

" _Sure, Honey!_ " Ucap Hinata.

Hinata sangat senang dengan anaknya ini, dia memiliki kepintaran di batas anak normal lainnya. Senang sekali rasanya. Namun, kekurangannya adalah anak ini sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Setiap Hinata melihat anaknya ini, kadang-kadang dia selalu mengingat mantan suaminya -menurutnya- Naruto.

Saat mereka sedang belajar bersama,

Hingga..

TOK... TOK.. TOK..!

Cukup kasar saat mengetuk pintunya. Siapa sih yang mengetuk pintunya sekeras ini?

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..!

Bahkan suaranya membuat telinganya berdengung -sedikit-.

"Ya Sebentar!" Ucap Hinata.

Lalu Hinata berjalan kearah pintu Hotel. Tangannya gemetar karena, takut. Dia takut karena, ketukan pintu yang sangat kasar. Hinata membuka pintunya dan..

"Tangkap mereka!" Ujar salah satu dari mereka yang ber-jas Hitam.

Lalu beberapa menangkap Hinata, dan yang lainnya menangkap Boruto. Mereka membuat Hinata dan Boruto pingsan karena, tangan mereka membekap mulut mereka. Lalu mereka dibawa ke mobil hitam pekat.

.

.

Hinata terbangun diatas ranjang _size king_. Dia bingung, ini bukan kamarnya ini adalah kamarnya dulu bersama Naruto. Cat dinding nya masih saja tidak berubah, masih berwarna Oranye dan Ungu, dan tempelan-tempelan foto nista Naruto dan Sakura sudah tidak ada.

"Ah, Hime kau sudah bangun?" Ujar seseorang keluar dari kamar mandi khusus di ruangan itu.

"N-Namikaze-san!" Ujar Hinata.

"Oh, Sayang. Kemana panggilan 'Naruto-kun' mu dulu?" Ujar Naruto.

"Mana anakku?" Ujar Hinata kebingungan.

"Anak kita sudah tidur di kamar kita sayang, sebaiknya kita buat adik baru untuknya." Ujar Naruto semakin mendekat.

"Diam, disitu Brengsek!" Bentak Hinata

"Hinata!" Bentak Naruto.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" Imbuh Naruto.

"..." Hinata lagi-lagi membisu.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku mau kita memulai kehidupan baru." Ucap Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku tidak bisa" Ucap Hinata.

"Kenapa?!" Ujar Naruto yang tidak sabaran.

"I-Itu.." Ucap Hinata gugup.

"Kalau begitu, membusuklah kau disini!" Ujar Naruto kasar, lalu Naruto pergi dan mengunci pintunya.

"NAMIKAZE BUKA PINTUNYA!" Ujar Hinata seraya mencoba membuka pintunya.

"Membusuklah kau disitu" Ujarnya dari luar.

Hinata lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu tersebut, dan merosot jatuh kebawah. Padahal Hinata ingin memberikan sedikit harapan pada Naruto. Dia tega sekali bicara seperti itu. Ah bukankah dia bicara kasar terhadap Naruto? Yang Hinata pikirkan adalah,

Bagaimana cara nya dia bisa keluar dari sini, bersama anaknya?

* * *

 **A/N : Ini one shoot pertama aku , memulai karir ku di fanfiction ini. Aku harap kalian suka. Kata-katanya pasti membingungkan, mungkin ini juga terlalu memaksa, ah ya terus menggantung banged kan? Semoga kalian suka, maklum pertama kali, jadi kata-katanya 'mungkin' masih berantakan. Aku rencana mau membuat prequel or sequel. Buat yang Waiting, mungkin minggu ini. Tapi bukan sekarang .  
**

 **viananeesan**


End file.
